


Too Close

by TheSparrow93



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill. After the walker almost catches them off gaurd they just go back to camp and have hot hot desperate sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

Relationships are always tough. The connection of two people is never totally flawless. There are disagreeing opinions, pride, personality differences and communication issues. The act of having an intimate relationship was trying enough and the sudden outbreak of flesh thirsty zombies didn’t improve it any. Some people found their relations cracking or ending and the undead had nothing to do with it. However, Daryl and Glenn seem to have been able to work it out.

Of course they had differences that were quite obvious. They’re not really what people would picture as an ideal couple. They didn’t always agree with each other and had their share of arguments and tiffs. Daryl often let Glenn win because he knew deep down he was usually in the wrong over the subject in question, plus the sooner the argument was over the faster the makeup sex could start. That was one place they were always in complete unison. They were compatible in many ways but when the dirt caked clothes came off it was like they were one.

They were actually very good for each other. Glenn was helping Daryl get closer to the others in the group and not bite every head he encounters off. Daryl was now coming back in camp from his spot away from the others, he even started coming in the house with the other for dinner. Glenn was learning to take care of himself more from his redneck lover. Glenn learned how to skin and clean animals from squirrels to deer. Daryl was even teaching him how to use his crossbow, a true honor there. Glenn often went out with Daryl on his scouts in the woods around the farms for walkers.

Daryl was leading through the trees like he always did on their sweeps. Glenn was behind him with his trusted machete and a small pistol as back up that could only be used in emergencies. Daryl had his bow trained before him the sight following his eyes every move. They had been out for over an hour and had not seen one walker yet. Upon reaching a clearing Daryl slowly lowered the crossbow with a sigh.

“Well, ain’t seen one yet. Seems off.” Daryl drawled his eyes still scanning the trees around them.

“Yeah, maybe there just aren’t walkers wondering this way right now. We have been keeping quieter lately.” Glenn offered his eyes darting around.

“Maybe.” Daryl said sliding his bow on his shoulder, visibly relaxing. Glenn sighed letting some tension leave his body before leaning against a tree on the edge of the clearing.

“That’s good right? With walkers not all over the place we can relax more.” Glenn said running his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t sweating much, the sun not as overbearing as it used to be, the weather was cooling down to a more chilled fall.

“I guess so.” Daryl answered, moving over to stand in front of Glenn, “Some relaxin might be nice.” He said pressing his hand next to Glenn’s head leaning forward slightly.

“Yeah, it would.” Glenn said his face coloring as he nibbled on his lip, his eyes meeting Daryl’s. A smirk graced the rednecks lips as he stepped forward to press Glenn’s body against the tree with his own. Glenn tilted his head up slightly, Daryl was only a few inches taller but it was enough to make him look up at him when they were that close. Daryl took the invitation and pressed his lips to the plump ones before him. Glenn pressed back no hesitation in his movement. Smaller hand found hard broad shoulders as Daryl demanded entrance to Glenn’s mouth. Their kiss grew deeper as Glenn shifted his hips against the larger mans, his need feeling trapped in his jeans. Daryl slid his hands to slim hips and rolled his hips forward. Glenn gasped into the kiss, moving his hands to tangle in short brown hair. 

Hard, calloused fingers found their way under Glenn’s shirt, moving over his prominent pelvic bones. A whimper came from the Asians throat causing a deep growl to erupt from Daryl’s chest. They pressed closer, their hips moving in an easy, amazing feeling circle. Glenn could feel Daryl’s hot need even through the double layer of their jeans. Small moans and whimpers continuously fell from Glenn’s lips and Daryl’s mouth moved to his throat. His whiskers and stubble burning his sensitive skin, making Glenn whimper more. Daryl softly nipped and sucked on a sharp collarbone making Glenn’s knees weaken. He moved his head up to press their foreheads together both panting for breath, their eyes locked as the refilled their lungs with oxygen.

A hand slammed next to Glenn’s head and already broken and ripped nails dug into the bark. Glenn couldn’t stop the yelp of shock and terror from leaving his mouth. Daryl’s eyes left Glenn’s, locking on white milky ones. Daryl gripped Glenn and yanked him off the tree just as another hand smack right where his head once was. Glenn was shoved behind Daryl causing him to fall to his knees. Daryl yanked his crossbow from his back. His arrow dug into the walker’s forehead then it fell once again totally lifelessly to the ground. Then he looked where Glenn still sat in shock.

“Glenn, are you ok?” Daryl asked crouching at his side then seeing the group of walkers on the other side of the clearing. They didn’t seem to have noticed them just yet but that could change any minute. “Shit.” He said under his breath, that making the walkers takes notice. They started toward them, Daryl loaded an arrow quickly but a heavy weight slamming against his back had him losing his balance. Daryl whipped around as another walker surged forward, its body knocking his bow aside. Daryl grabbing its clawing arms as it knocked him to his ass.

He couldn’t reach his knife and there were more of them coming. He struggled and tried to shove it off but in his position the walker was like thrashing dead weight, no pun intended. It’s snapping teeth kept getting closer to his face. He heard a whooshing sound then the walker stilled. A machete was yanked out of its skull then Daryl threw it aside snatching up his crossbow. He finished loading it and stood next to Glenn.

“Thought you left me there for a sec.” Daryl said shooting an arrow into another walkers head. Glenn swung his blade dropping another one.

“I kinda did but I’m back now.” Glenn said still taking out walkers. Daryl used all his arrows with Glenn yanking them out of down walker’s heads then tossing them back to him. Soon almost a dozen walkers littered the clearing. Glenn was a couple yard away from Daryl but of them panting heavily. Glenn had his last used arrow, Daryl had shoved the rest into their holder. Daryl stared over at Glenn who was clutching his heaving chest. Daryl strode over to him and grabbed his wrist, Glenn jumped but allowed himself to he dragged off by Daryl. They were running through the trees, making record time back to camp. The broke past the line of trees then Daryl headed for his tent. 

"You find any walk-" Andrea began but her words were cut off as they barreled past her without a word.

They reached Daryl's tent in his little set off camp area. Daryl dropped his crossbow and Glenn dropped his machete and the arrow following suit. Daryl shoved him into the tent and was right behind him, only shoving the tent opening in place not even taking a moment to zip it closed. Daryl turned into the tent and Glenn was on him. His fingers pressed into whiskered checks and his tongue invaded Daryl's mouth. Daryl growled in response his hand jerking Glenn's body against his. Rough hands snatched the end of Glenn's shirt and yanked it over the small man head. Glenn panted as he worked the buttons of Daryl's shirt open.

They old worn shirt hit the floor as jeans were snapped open. Daryl shoved the denim off Glenn's hip along with any underwear beneath. Glenn kicked his sneakers off to step out of his pants. He kicked them aside as Daryl yanked his boots off and his socks. Glenn's lust and adrenaline fuel body trembled as he opened Daryl's jeans, no underwear underneath like always. They hit the ground as Daryl scooped Glenn into his arms and carried him over to their makeshift bed of sleeping bags, blankets and pillows. He dropped Glenn on it; he reclined into their pillows and looked up at him with clouded eyes. His legs fell open and Daryl was between them in an instant. He crushed his lips to Glenn's as his hands slid up milky thighs.

Glenn ran his hands down Daryl's hard broad back as his hands ran over his hips. His member weeping for attention but none was given. One large hand crept under a pillow and Glenn whimpered knowing what it was after. He opened his eyes as both hands left him and the snap of a cap sounded. Glenn trembled as Daryl poured a generous amount of lube into his hand while his eyes never left Glenn's. Glenn leaned back on the blankets his head resting on a pillow as a slick chilled hand pressed between his thighs. Rough fingers found his entrance and he moaned with need. They usually are slow and gently now that they were at the safety of the Green's farm but they didn't need that today.

Glenn spread his legs wider and his back arched as the two fingers inside of him brushed against his prostate. A third finger joined the two stretching the tight passage. Daryl groaned as Glenn rocked back against his hand. He removed his fingers causing a whimper of loss from his little lover. He quickly slick up his member then moved between those trembling thighs. He rested on his forearm over Glenn as he positioned himself. He pressed his hips forward and he entered about an inch. Glenn moaned at the intrusion, his body relaxing after a moment of tension. He needed this and his body just seemed to know it. Daryl pressed forward until he was completely inside Glenn. He paused for them to catch their breath and lay a kiss on Glenn's panting kiss swollen lips.

"God Daryl move!" Glenn begged as he dug his nails into tan flesh. Daryl pulled back slowly before snapping his hip forward causing a strangled sob of pleasure to come from the man beneath him. There was no hesitation from there. Daryl slammed his hips into Glenn mercilessly. Glenn clenched his thighs to Daryl's waist as he fisted the blanket under him. His head was thrashing on the pillow as he moaned, not caring about the volume of his cries. Sweat coated hair stuck to pale skin and fanned over the pillow. Daryl grabbed one leg off his hip and pulled it to his shoulder. The new angle made a scream erupt from Glenn as his prostate was directly abused. The new position allowed Daryl to thrust harder and deeper.

The pace only seemed to increase even when it seemed they couldn't go any harder or faster. Glenn's nails broke the skin of a hard bicep as he moved himself to match the rhythm. He could feel the warm tingling start in his stomach, he was so close. He yanked Daryl into a bruising kiss, their teeth clashed and tongues fought with the faintest taste of blood on their wrestling muscles. Daryl dropped Glenn's leg back to his hips in favor of pressing his body fully against the writhing one of his lover. Glenn's need was now trapped between their stomachs and a few brushes of Daryl's hard abs had him tumbling of the edge.

"Daryl!" He cried his back arching in a way that should have been painful. The warm rush of his seed between their bodies had Daryl tripping as well with Glenn's name rumbling from his chest as he filled the panting man beneath him. They both were struggling for breath as Daryl gently pulled himself from the man he loved. He flopped down next to him on the blanket and Glenn turned into him, resting his head on the broad heaving chest.

The adrenaline was finally leaving their bodies. They knew what they had just did was more than sex. They needed to confirm each other presence, existence. It isn't every day that a heavy petting session is interrupted by a group of walkers that seemed to just magically appear. The fear of the possibilities, the possibility that they could have just lost each other caused the need for this. Now, they could be gentle since they now knew they were both fine and definitely still there.

"I love you." Daryl whispered into Glenn's hair as he tightened his arms around the smaller man.

"I love you too." Glenn said into this chest as he snuggled even closer. They knew they had to go tell the others about the walkers they dispatched but right now all they wanted to do was lie together. The others could wait; after all, they both almost lost their only reason to live earlier. They had earned some time alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed :) 
> 
> Leave a comment, let me know what you think :D


End file.
